To Become a Legend
by The Golden Night
Summary: At the age of 4 naruto is taken by the Toad sage from Konoha, how will this affect his life when he returns to take the genin exam.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Well welcome to my first Naruto story, this idea came to me and idecided that i'd give it a whirl. it starts out pre manga, and will lead past the time skip. it is an AU story, it will follow a similar path as the manga but it will deviate due to the fact that Naruto will not be in the village from the ages of 4-12.

Summary: What if Naruto had been saved from the pain and suffering at a young age? What if he had been saved by none other then the Super Pervert himself? How would his life have differed, and how would his fate have changed.

* * *

Chapter: 1 Into The Night

It was a cold day in autumn in Konoha, as the wind blew across the streets in the market area of town, a young boy with blonde hair sat in an alleyway crying, it was October 10th again, a day that had showed him no kindness in his 4 years of life, even though he should have been thrilled for the day to come, like most kids are when there birthday came around. He had no idea why he was treated so poorly, as far as he knew he'd never done anything to harm anyone. He sat there long into the night when the stars came out and danced in the pale moonlight, he never even noticed the man slip up behind him and give him a quick chop to his neck successfully knocking the young boy out.

When the blonde boy awoke finally, he was sitting in a clearing in a forest unsure of how he arrived there. It was then that the boy noticed the fire burning next to him, and the giant man that was sitting on the other side of the flames. He immediately shot up and started examining his surroundings better. He was frightened, and unsure of what the man wanted. With a slight quiver in his voice the young boy asked "Wh...Who are you?"

The Giant of a man looked at the young boy with a slight frown, sure it was normal to be afraid, but to have such a look of terror in his eyes, and an understanding of pain at such a young age, things must have been worse then he could have imagined for the boy."My name is Jiraiya, I'm known as one of the strongest shinobi in the world. I was a close friend of your fathers."

The boy's eyes opened in surprise, had this man really known his father? "You know my father? Where is he, why did he leave me alone?"

The hurt was clear in the blonde's eyes Jiraiya sighed "Your father was a great man, I hate to have to say this, but your father is dead. He was the Fourth Hokage, he died sealing the Nine-Tailed Fox into you to save the village, he wanted you to be seen as a hero, its clear though that they didn't. That's why I'm here, I'm going to take you away from that place, and train you in the way's of the Shinobi."

The Blonde's eyes lit up, and he grinned a foxy smile. He finally had someone who didn't hate him, he had, dare he say, a friend, someone to look after him. And on top of that, he was going to be a ninja, he couldn't wait to start training. "WHEN DO WE START!" he screamed his sadness forgotten for the moment.

The giant of a man just laughed, he was so much like his father, he had no idea. "We'll begin early tomorrow morning, rest up, I wont take it easy on you, I only train the best, and the best you'll become."With that the Blonde boy finally layed down and dreamt of the training he would receive, he had no idea that when he fell asleep that he would be drawn into the depths of his mind to meet his tenet. This Fated meeting would change the boy more then anyone could ever realize.

He felt cold, wet, and most of all frightened. The Blonde couldn't figure it out, where was he, it was pitch black and he was standing in water up to his shins. He got an oppressive feeling, and he could see a light farther down. With no other choice he started walking forward down the tunnel toward the light, as the light grew he became aware of his surroundings he was in a sewer of sorts. He walked for what seemed like forever until he came into a well lit open chamber with a very large cage with a paper that read Seal on it. Behind the cage it was dark, as if the light itself was afraid to shine in that place. He then heard a meanicing growl from within the cage and a massive red eye opened, the pupil was as big as the boy was.

There was a erie red glow and then then boy could see a giant fox with nine-tails swishing dangerously behind it. **"Finally we meet human, I am the Great Nine Tailed Fox, ****I**** am the ****Kyubbi****." **The boy shook his knees almost buckling beneath him. He'd never been more frightened in his life. **"If I am stuck in here I will not have a weak container. You will be strong, because I will train you alongside this fool of a mortal. Our lives are connected and I'm not ready to die yet." ** The boy wasn't sure how to react he was still terrified, but he didn't have time to think as he felt a tug and was pulled from the sewer back to the clearing. The sunlight assaulted his eyes as he slowly opened them to see the giant man already up and cooking some breakfast. "Ah I was just about to wake you Naruto, Its time to start your training, I hope your Ready."

* * *

A/n Well theres the first chapter, let me know what you think, there will be parrings, i'm just not sure who they'll be i'm up for suggestions, the parring really wont have to much affect on the story. Well read and review, untill next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Alright well thank you all for the reviews so far, i'm glad to see that so far you've liked it. as of now i only have 1 vote and thats for NarxSak, so i'll keep the voting open for a while longer. Now without further delay on with the story.

* * *

_6am outside of fire country_

He was tired, it was only 6am and he had already been awake for several hours, Ero-Sennin's training regiment was a brutal one. Over the Years he'd begun to grow acustom to the hard training but it seemed everytime he would begin to adjust the training only got harder. Naruto was now 10 years old, for the last 6 years he'd been training relentlessly for his return to Konoha on his 12th birthday. Since he had begun training he had improved greatly, he had mastered the art of tree walking, water walking, and he was working on a high level chakra control exercise that was like levetating. It was done by using a constant output of chakra and using it to push yourself off of the ground. He had an array of jutsu under his belt but he was always trying to improve them or increase there effectivness. A lot had changed in those 6 years though, Naruto no longer had blonde hair with blue eyes, Ero-Sennin had told him that he stuck out to much and that he would be better off changing his apperance. Naruto now had Black hair and emerald eyes. He wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face to hide his wisker marks, He had on a black sleevless shirt, with black pants with a dark green streak running down there side. He wore black boots and had a black kunni holder attached to his right thigh, and he had a black sword running down his back.

Traning with the Kyubbi had been rough as well, the demon fox had shown him some seals that placed a gravity seal on the boys body incresing the strength of the boys body. Naruto could now unlock 3 tails of the kyubbi's chakra and was working on the fourth now, he'd also learned to communicate with the fox without entering his mind scape. Things had been looking up over the years for the young boy, he had made new friends had learned more about his father, and on top of all that, he had traveled the country seeing amazing sites.

Naruto's new aperance allowed him to travel without many noticing him, he was currently headed with Jiraiya back to wave country for a mission. They had been contracted to go and take care of a group of rouges that had been attacking a nearby villiage. Naruto, had quite the record as far as missions went. He had 30 D ranked, 5 C, and one A ranked mission. He had made a name for himself as well, They called him The Jade Abyss, he'd kept mostly to the shadows and tried not to show his real skill. If only he knew that the mission he was about to embark on would forever change his life.

They arrived on the edge of the forest, masking there presences as they formulated a plan. Naruto walked forward and started using his grand fireball jutsu to fire three giant fireballs through out the camp. He quickly grabbed the rogues attention and began the fight. He with drew his blade from his back and started walking slowly forward, then with speed they couldn't follow Naruto jumped into the frey cutting down his enemies. The battle wasn't hard, but it was long, there seemed to be no end to the rouges.As Naruto made his way through the camp he came upon a tent that was well guarded, at first he thought that it was the leaders tent, but then as he rushed in to finish a foe, he caught the sight of a little girl poking her head out of the tent terrified. He ended the fight and approached the tent slowly, the girl stumbled back in fear, Naruto guessed that she couldn't be older then 5 years old.

Slowly he approached her and sheathed his sword into his belt. His hand reached out he gave her a smile and softly he spoke to her. "Hey, i'm not going to hurt you" she looked forward cautiously then reached out her small hand, she stepped into the light giving the emerald eyed boy a better view, she was young, and she wore rags for clothing, she had bruises on her wrists and on her face. Looking at her infuriated the young boy, and so he turned around signaling her to jump on his back, she cautiously agreed and hopped on Naruto's back resting her arms around his neck. He lept off to where he was supposed to meet Jiraiya his fury growing with every step. As he ran on he saw the leader, the coward was trying to run. He stopped and said to the girl, "Cover your eyes, i'll be right back for you. I promise" The girl nodded and placed her hands over her eyes.

Naruto took off catching the man quickly bringing a kick to the back of his head knocking him down and making him skid across the ground until he was painfuly stopped by a tree. Before the man could stand he felt the cold metal of Naruto's sword against his neck. "You have committed many wrongs, your not worthy to live you pathetic fool." He beheaded the man and put it in a bag that he tied to his belt. He went back for the girl and they once again took off to meet with Jiraiya.

When he arrived the Sannin was sitting on the stump patiently awaiting his student. "What took you so long?" he then seemed to notice the girl on the boys back, "Where'd you find the squirt at?" He gave her a quick look over then noticed the sac attached to his waist.

The Emerald boy look at his mentor and tossed him the bag. "The girl was being held prisoner, they had been abusing her, i couldn't leave her behind."

For the first time the young girl smiled hugging Naruto close to her. "Will you be my Daddy" The question caught the young boy off guard and the Sannin fell from his stump.

Naruto thought it over carefully, he turned to his mentor who just shrugged his shoulders, insinuating he really didn't see a problem either way. The question was, was Naruto ready to take care of a kid, money wasn't an issue, he'd been saving money since he had left Konoha all those years ago. He looked down into the eyes of the girl, they were a crystal blue, and her hair was a dirty blonde, she had already mastered the art of puppy dog eyes, and he fell for them hook, line, and sinker shaking his head in affirmative to the young girl. She jumped on him latching her arms around his neck with no intent on ever letting go.

So the now even odder trio set off to there next destination, The viliage hidden in the sand to collect there pay, and complete there mission.

* * *

A/n well thats it for this chapter, read and review and i'll update as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Alright, well here it is chapter 3, thanks for the reviews and all, this will be the last chapter before Naruto is back in Konoha.Chapter 3: Meeting with a Sand Demon_1 Month Later_The Group of three had been traveling for a month since the raid on the bandits, and had become rather close. The little girl that had won her way into Naruto's heart with her smile and her puppy eyes had also won over Jiraiya. After they Left the bandits camp they stopped in the next town to get the little girl some new clothes. She now wore a green tank top with black kapris and had a small shuriken pouch attached to her thigh. She had her ankles wrapped with white tape that went down to her black shoes. The girl had a small case of amnesia and couldn't remember her name or where she was from. So Naruto decided to call her Rika, she was pleased with the name and seemed to always have a smile on her face. Jiraiya started to train her to be a ninja, but just the basics of what she'd need to protect herself. There travel was slow due to Rika's low stamina, but there were no complaints from Jiraiya since it gave him more time for his research. After they had traveled for a month they reached the wind country and began to head for the destination of Suna. Upon reaching Suna they found a hotel and settled into it while Jiraiya headed to deliver the head of the bandit leader and receive there reward. Once Jiraiya had returned they went out to eat and celebrate a little bit. Later that night Naruto left to do a bit of training, and headed for a secluded area off in the desert.While Naruto was on his way to train he suddenly felt a large amount of killing intent directed at him. He turned and found a boy with Red hair and pale green eyes staring at him intently, He had black rings around his eyes and had a sadistic grin on his face. They boy had a crazed look in his eyes as he spoke in a cold tone "I want to feel alive, let me feel alive" Without warning the boy started attacking with sand, Naruto dodged the sand and started a counter attack. He threw a few shuriken at the boy only to have them be stopped inches from his face by a wall of sand. Naruto made a familiar hand sign and 3 more copies of him appeared and rushed the redheaded boy. It was hard to land a hit on the boy but by using his speed and his three shadow clones he was able to land a few, breaking through what would seem like an impenetrable wall of sand. The boy didn't seem to have any skill close range, and his sand seemed to be the only offensive weapon the boy had, so now that Naruto had discovered his weakness the fight was short lived as he quickly knocked the red head out and carried him over his shoulder back to the hotel, the fight had been enough training for one night. As he made his way through the streets he started to hear a sound behind him, and the body of the boy started to grow heavier, he turned around to see a massive hand of sand dragging behind him on the ground he dropped the body as the sand began to spread across the boys body consuming him until her looked like a giant raccoon made of sand. His eyes then opened revealing a sickly yellow color and a demonic voice spoke from the sand. **"****AHhhh****, I'm finally in control again, I will Kill You All, I am ****Shukaku****" ** Naruto dodged the giant tail that was sent at him, as he put some distance between himself and the giant demon. It was on a Rampage, and Naruto knew he had to stop it before he destroyed the entire city. Naruto tried attacking it head on only to be knocked away and sent flying into a building. He got up and started making hand signs and sent a grand fireball at the sand demon, but it didn't affect it, it was just to big to damage. Suddenly a thought came to his head, he bit his thumb and rand through some seals slaming his hand down on the ground. There was a giant cloud of smoke and Naruto rose in the air high. When the smoke cleared Naruto was sitting atop Gambunta's head as the giant toad stared at the opponent he was summoned to fight. "Ah Shukaku, it seems I get the pleasure of fighting the one-tailed demon raccoon, hope your ready squirt" With that he jumped forward at the demon shooting bullets of oil which Naruto took the courtesy of lighting on fire. The Sand Demon shot bullets of air to counteract the flaming bullets. It wasn't long before Naruto Realized they were at a stand still and no one would win at this rate. "Hey toad how do we stop this thing" Naruto shouted as the landed hard on the ground."It looks like the only way to stop this damn thing is for that kid to wake up, I'll get you close you just wake that brat up" With those final words he launched himself towords the giant demon and Naruto dropped off the side landing on Shukaku's nose and ran for the sleeping boy slamming his fist into his face. The boys eyes shot open and the sand crumbled falling uselessly to the ground as the two boys fell with it. The Sand cushioned there fall but the redhead found he couldn't move an inch, he had been completely from the fight. As Naruto got to his feet and slowly walked over to the boy, he started pleading, telling Naruto not to kill him. Suddenly two more sand ninja dropped from the rooftops and stood beside the boy in a ready stance, one of them had blonde hair and pig tails, the other was wearing a black suit and red face paint. "We wont let you hurt our brother" Said the girl, Naruto sighed it looked like he'd have to fight the entire sand village just to get some peace. Just then Jiraiya dropped down behind the two kids and knocked them out with a chop to there neck, and Rika ran to Naruto throwing her arms around his neck and jumping on his back. They carried the three back to there hotel where Jiraiya noted that the seal on the boy was weak and not developed correctly. Jiraiya set up the procedure and fixed the seal, then stood guard over the three the rest of the night while Naruto got some much needed rest.The next day the three sand ninja woke up and quickly took intrest in their surroundings, they weren't in there rooms, they were on a couch, in a room they didn't know. It was then they noticed the man with long white hair watching them."Ah it seems you've finally woke up, what are your names?" They looked at him and then turned to each other silently deciding they were in no place for arguments."My Name is Gaara, this is my sister Temari, and my brother Kankuro, we are the children of the Kazekage" Jiraiya smiled already knowing who they were and then turned around to find NAruto behind him. "Garra, your like me, you're a Demon container, your seal was messed up, it was complete. Jiraiya fixed it for you." Gaara, was shocked, his seal was no longer weak, he wouldn't be plagued with that damn voice anymore.Jiraiya then looked at the three siblings intently, it was time for them to return back to there own home. "You three are free to go, get out of here before someone notices your gone. "Naruto, get Rika, its about time to leave, We've got another mission" With those words he left the room, and started packing his stuff.Naruto looked over at the three sand siblings, "It was nice to meet you all, I'm Naruto Namikaze, I hope to see you again" he bowed and then left grabbing Rika's hand to prepare to leave.The siblings got up and left to return home, it'd been a long night, and they were ready to get some sleep.Naruto, Rika, and Jiraiya set out from the sand village to complete there next mission.A/n Well that's it, next chapter will be his return to Konoha and the start of his genin life. Read and review to make me happy haha till next time.


End file.
